


Yokusei no omoide

by Izuka_Ren



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Trauma, Violence, suppressing memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuka_Ren/pseuds/Izuka_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri was just a kid who supported world peace...and then the bullies went too far...<br/>(What if Yuuri had a different reason for punching his coach...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yokusei no omoide

**This is just something that came up because I had nothing else to do…**

 

 

Yuuri was by no means ignorant of the ways of the world. He knew that people hurt each other, killed each other and over petty reasons too- money, power, love, drugs…anything could be used as an excuse.

He just preferred to ignore them. It was after all a different world and he was so far from it.

His biggest concerns dealt with current situations like the two seniors intent on his tail. He had accidently tripped one of them up sending him sprawling on the canteen floor. And of course, people like him were far too egoistical to accept a simple apology.

He ended up in a narrow lane with no one in sight merely because he didn’t want them to find out where he lived. It wasn’t too long before he was lifted, feet dangling a few inches above the ground and slammed against the wall.

“You owe me lunch.” The one holding him said menacingly.

“If I recall correctly,” said Yuuri’s big mouth. He mentally groaned but it was hard to stop. “You hadn’t bought anything yet when you fell-sorry about that again by the way-so, technically I-

A blow to his face knocked him down on the ground. The left side of his face throbbed and he tasted blood.

“That’s- not good, guys.” He said dizzily as the hand he used to clutch his cheek with came away smeared with blood. Nope, he did not appreciate this sudden closeness with the world he thought he did not belong to. There was a curious buzz in his head which he impatiently pushed away. A kick to his stomach brought him down again as he tried to get up. He realized that his tormentors were not done-not by a long shot. And already he was having difficulty in breathing due to the pain. So he allowed the insistent buzz to overcome his senses. It took him further and further away till he was a mere observer. He watched as the blows came and his body crumpled on the ground with the detached air of one who was more interested in the ordered popcorn rather than the movie.

Something was about to happen.

The sound of footsteps- It drowned out the boys’ jeering till it echoed. _Tap tap tap_ …closer and closer.

He watched as a hand was placed on Lunch boy’s shoulder. Lunch boy startled turned around. There was a swift movement and there was a knife through his throat. A faint shrill noise could be heard now. Lunch boy’s companion was screaming. He got stabbed through his chest-twice. Blood, not his own, spread in tiny patches on Yuuri’s uniform. His mother would be angry. These would take forever to come out.

The newcomer glanced at him, muttered something and then walked away.

Yuuri lay there for a long time. Could have been a few seconds, could have been a few hours. He couldn’t decide if it was important.

Gingerly he got up, his mind still pleasantly hazy. He stepped over Lunch boy and was heading home finally. A hand gripped his ankle and he looked down to see Lunch boy’s not yet dead companion, wheezing and coughing. Some of his words penetrated through the fog. Didn’t seem to make sense though.

_Police…saw his face…know him well…help_

A few more words and the light in his eyes dulled. Yuuri tugged his leg free and walked.

He remembered his brother’s horrified face, his mother’s worried and welcoming warmth, red lights flashing, his brother yelling at the nurses before breaking down, his father calming his brother down, his mother’s hand which never relaxed in its grip…

By the time morning came, he barely remembered anything.

He did notice that his father was home more often, his mother a bit too attentive, and his brother downright annoying in the time he spent in trying to coddle him. Still, it felt nice to be made a fuss of when his body was hurting and so even though it was a little weird, he went along with it.

People in his locality and area around it were told to be more cautious in light of the recent mugging incidents which had led to the brutal murder of two high school children.

Yuuri personally thought it sounded personal rather than a random mugging but…yeah, it wouldn’t help anyone by pondering on morbid stuff.

Soon things went back to the way they were.

Shouri got a scholarship to the university of his choice and Yuuri got to play in a match as part of a team for the first time.

They lost. He was disappointed but nothing some ice cream wouldn’t fix.

His coach was yelling at a boy- the one who had fumbled the last catch- really loudly. Yuuri was sure everyone could hear. The boy looked as if he would start crying, his face pink with humiliation.

Lunch boy yelled a lot too…his companion was no better…his mother’s panicked yells of his name when she opened the door…Shouri shouting…

Suddenly Yuuri couldn’t breathe. This man- why was he yelling? He didn’t remember-didn’t _want_ to remember-so why-was- he-

The coach stopped as Yuuri’s fist connected with his face.

 

And finally there was peace.


End file.
